1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of women's beauty enhancement and more particularly to a method and apparatus for enhancing a woman's bust-line by lifting the breasts causing more cleavage to show with a particular bra.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous brassieres (bras) in the prior art that address different aspects of the function of supporting a bust-line. There is also art that teaches hiding bra straps, matching clothing and various removable or adjustable bra features.
Hopson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,853 teaches a device that is used to pull bra straps together to concealing them. Scholtz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,845 teaches lower support straps. Robinson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,768 teaches a multiple strap bra. Rashkin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,632 teaches a torso-encircling garment. Brewster in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,044 teaches an apparatus for securing bra straps in a particular position. Greifer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,935 teaches various comfort accessories for brassieres.
While the prior art teaches various aspects of bra design, what is badly needed is a device that will work with any bra to hold the bra straps together in the back to hold lift of the breasts so that a woman's appearance is enhanced by showing more cleavage (after lifting the breasts from the front straps). This would be very useful for a woman who, after work, wishes to put on an evening blouse that is low cut so that more cleavage can show, but who wishes to use the same or a standard bra, or for a woman who feels her breasts need a lift because of a natural tendency to sag.